


The Talk

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Boyfriends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Lance!, M/M, kiss, klance, punition, spaceboys, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: "I swear to God that the both of you arethe most annoying thing I've ever seen. So. Now, you gothereand you don't leave the room until you've talked!"And here they were, locked and waiting in that room for the first one to take a step and talk. And it could last forever.[Small fiction for Lance's birthday!]





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii ! I'm here again with another oneshot, I'm into in lately and let me tell you that I have sooooo many new things to write in addition to what I already have started here... :') i'm not done for now, sure!
> 
> So I'm a little late but yesterday I've started this for Lance's birthday and just found some time to finish it today! That's simple, cute and fluff, I guess that we need it sometimes! <3 
> 
> Enjoy !

"I swear to God that the both of you are _the most annoying thing I've ever seen_. So. Now, you go _there_ and you don't leave the room until you've talked!"

And here they were. 

Keith sighed, bringing his knees to his chest a little more, his arms tightened around his legs. Under his body, the bed creacked a little at the light move. On the other side of the room, Lance was properly avoiding him for now...An hour? Something like that. Keith wasn't sure about the time ellapsed as Shiro hadn't let them take their personal effects. 

Shiro's nerves were finally gone at another fight between Keith and Lance and the man had thrown them in his own room for them to talk and get out of this situation eventually. Eventually. 

Keith had taken the bed first, claiming the spot and quickly he'd curled into a ball on the sheets, sighing from time to time. The room was a little too cold for his liking and his jacket was in his on room. A hotter room, by the way, and he kind of missed it right now. 

"Stop sighing," Lance suddenly mumbled. "That's your fault, Mullet Head." 

Keith snorted. " _My_ fault?" 

"Yeah. If you weren't like 'I'm the best' all the time, there wouldn't be any problem." 

Keith gave a death glare to the other man, a deep scowl on his face, but Lance was just...Making a face. Like, he wasn't looking at him, staring at some random spot in the room. Sitting on the floor with his long legs crossed, Lance was leaning against the white wall of Shiro's room. 

"You really want to fight here?" Keith asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Lance didn't answer immediatly, sniffing shortly. 

"Shiro's mad at us," he sighed. "Guess it was too much this time."

"Really? Amazing, captain Obvious." Keith lowered his gaze. Lance's jacket was on the floor and the slender man didn't look in need for it. "Hey," he suddeny called, earning Lance's attention right away. 

"What?"

"You're hot?" 

" _W-Whaaat?_ " Lance almost choked, coughing violently and turned a red face at Keith who blinked. 

"Uh?" He paused, then realized and 'tsk-ed', roling his eyes. " _No_! I mean...You don't need your jacket?" 

Lance pursed his lips a little, mumbling softly to himself, and waved with a tired hand to the jacket when Keith didn't hide a shiver at the coldness of the room. 

"Shiro doesn't mind about the cold?" Lance asked as Keith was litterally crawling off the bed to get the jacket. 

Kneeling on the floor as he was putting the cloth on, Keith shrugged a little. "He doesn't like heat so much." 

"And you?" 

"I..." 

The question was simple, but the way Lance asked it, his voice low and slow at the same time, made Keith hesitate about his answer. He could imagine Lance making bad puns all day long just because of his answer, and at the same time he didn't really know what the man could say. 

Lance was staring at him. 

When his arms were covered with the thick fabric of the green jacket, Keith sighed in relief. It felt way better and he sat on place. 

"I don't like when it's cold," he murmured, tightening the jacket on his body as much as possible. 

It was a bit big for him, and there only he noticed that Lance had always been slightly taller and bigger than him, just enough so their clothes couldn't be the same size. 

But it was warm enough to make him feel better and Keith put his chin on his own knees, legs up his chest again. 

Lance was still observing him. 

"Didn't know that," he stated. 

"Never told you, fucker." 

" _You_ 're the fucker, Mullet Head." 

"You're at it again? That's _not a mullet_ , I fucking told you!" 

Lance grinned. "Oh really? So you just happen to have _naturally_ an awful sense of fashion and you're going to admit it?" 

"Oh, shut up!" Keith rolled his eyes again. "They're gonna wait for us..." 

He glanced quickly at Lance, who only shrugged. "I don't care. _Your fault_." 

"You're not helping at all." 

"Nor are you." 

"Lance..." 

"Actually..." 

Lance turned his way, his butt sliding on the smooth floor of the room and Keith raised an eyebrow at his sudden serious features. 

"...the fact that you're always after Shiro is getting on my nerves." 

Keith uncurled at that, frowning hard at Lance's words. The blue eyes were on him, hard and cold, and it made him shiver despite the jacket. 

"What's your problem with Shiro?" He hissed. 

"Shiro this, Shiro that," Lance snarled. "He's your mother or something? Or _more_ , maybe?" 

Something snapped at it. The next second, Keith was on Lance, his body heavy on the other flat on the floor. There had been a muffled sound when Keith had jumped on Lance, probably both their body falling with not so much grace. 

Keith gave a quick look at the door, but Lance smirked. "Shiro's not coming, I heard him lock the room." 

Under his body, Lance wasn't moving so much. He had that usual cocky grin stuck on his face, and a little something that Keith couldn't figure out. His hands on both Lance's head sides, it was weird to see the sleeves of the jacket and not the usual white and red fabric around his arm. 

He swallowed. "I know." 

"So? You're gonna punch me?" 

There wasn't even a hope in Lance's voice. It was just a ritual, something they were used to, and somehow it didn't feel right anymore. Keith knew it. It wasn't the time, the place, the right move. 

They didn't have to do it. 

And Lance's gaze, with those intense blue eyes staring right at him, made him just...Impatient. He didn't know what, why, how, and every single day ached because of that lack of acknowledge. 

"Not on your birthday," Keith hissed. "I'm not a beast." 

"So you finally admit that's my birthday?" 

"Fucker." 

"You could say _it_ , at least." 

Keith chuckled darkly. "Not even in your dreams." 

It made Lance shrugged. "Ok. Something else, maybe? For the occasion."

"Lance..."

"Don't be such a dick, Keith." 

Keith didn't answer, an somehow managed to avoid the oceans staring at him with such intensity that he was feeling...Well, he was feeling something everytime Lance was doing this actually, yet he'd neveer been able to understand what exactly let alone put a word on it. 

"Do you know why I always try to make you react?" Lance suddenly asked. 

"You obviously want me to kill you one day or another?" 

Keith wasn't stupid. If that was the right answer, Lance woud have definitely _not_ asked him. 

But he didn't expect a pair of warm hands to grab his face and pull him down without a warning, his mouth crashing against Lance's in a clumsy and confused kiss. The contact froze him first, a shiver of panic running along his spine and he thought a second about pulling back and apologize. 

If it wasn't for the next second Lance to reiterate, lips more intrusive to Keith's lack of reaction -Keith's lack of running away actually. In Lance's jacket, it was like being overwhelmed by his smell and his heat, and the body against his felt warmer than expected. 

Keith's mind was going like...Crazy, unable to understand what to do, what to say -even though he wasn't really able to _speak_ actually but still, the idea crossed his mind for not even a fraction of a second. 

He let it go when, enhanced by the fact Keith still hadn't punch him right in the face yelling like a damned, Lance poked his lips with the tip of his tongue and soon his mouth was invaded, a hot and wet tongue slipping against his. 

And...

It was great. 

Like, a lot, and he hadn't expected that. His cheeks were hot, and his fingers were almost trembling on the floor on each side of Lance's head but he couldn't help. Lance's mouth was sending hot and electric waves in his body, and he just felt unable to straight up and leave. 

Not that he wanted to, actually. 

But...

Shouldn't he? 

What would be the best option, right now? 

_What should he do?_

"Keith..." 

The hot breath on his chin made Keith shudder and suddenly the world loose its balance and he could see the ceiling above Lance's head. Under his back, the floor was hard enough to make him able to feel the reality hit him hard. 

As hard and complicated as Lance's expression on his face at that moment, the thin eyebrows drew into a worried line. 

Keith swallowed hard at that. In his mouth, he still could taste Lance and it was weird to think that his tongue was in on the second before. 

"Say something, for God's sake," Lance begged with a low voice. 

His mind was still working in short shots and sometimes it was har for Keith to determinate what was the best to say or to do. And it was one of those moments, as he was wondering how the situation had escalated so quickly and how he'd ended like that, all panting after such an amazing kiss. 

From Lance. 

"Uh...Hap--"

Lance's head got down again, a hand lost somewhere in his neck, shutting him up pretty quickly in another kiss and this time Keith didn't waste time. The sudden rush in his veins pushed him to answer at the new kiss, to Lance's surprise mostly and somehow he felt himself grinning. 

He circled an arm around Lance's waist, locking him against his body, his other hand getting lost somewhere in Lance's hair, fondling into the short strands of brown hair. 

They barely parted at a moment, Lance's breath short and hot against Keith's face. 

"Got it, Mullet?" he whispered. 

"Not...Not sure, tell me m-more?" 

Oh god. His own voice sounded so feverish and he couldn't get enough of the ass under his hands, squeezing hard and earning a moarn. 

It was way better than yelling at each other, for sure. 

Incredibly better than trying to punch Lance in the face -or getting punched, _what a choice!_

"Jerk," Lance muttered, leaning again. "Hey, you were saying something, before?" 

"Couldn't talk with your tongue in my mouth," Keith snorted, but he allowed himself to gave a gentle tone. 

"What was that 'hap--' for?" 

Keith rolled his eyes. Ew. He'd forgot that part. "Nothing important." 

"Keeiiith..." Lance's voice crooned in his ear and Keith shivered at the feeling, cheeks hotter and hotter. 

"Ok ok," he mumbled and as he was so close to Lance's ear too, he lowerd his voice, trying to sound convincing. 

For fuck's sake, what was he even doing..."Ha...Happy...Birthday...Lance?" he breathed. 

"See? That wasn't so hard to say..." 

"You fuc--" 

And Lance kissed him again, as if he was going to devour his mouth, his body hot, butt shivering under Keith's hands -but oh wait, since when were they here, exactly? 

A sound echoed not far from them, a little muffled as their minds were busy with each other. Even Keith didn't give so much attention as Lance's mouth was attacking his throat, and he couldn't help but moarn at the feeling. 

"Uh, y-you know guys, _just talking_ would have been..Enough...?" Shiro's voice raised up in the air. 

But nothing could hide Keith's deep moan as Lance was biting his throat and his brain barely managed a _oops._

Barely.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oops"
> 
> So well, yes the chapter ends like that but we don't need so much more <3 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and as usual don't hesitate to write a comment if you want to say a word or even say Hi, I love answering people ! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! <3


End file.
